Looking forward to breaking you
by TheLittleSmirk
Summary: A story about a dog demon and a cat demon. Rated M for future situations in case they will occur, language and possibly gore.
1. Prologue

"Quickly! Take them down now!" the scream engulfed the battlefield as more corpses fell on the ground, slain and tattered.

Only two figures remained among the bloodbath. One with long black hair that reached the back of the knees and the other with long white hair that flowed gracefully in the wind and reached lower than the thighs. As attractive as they looked, the two held quite ferocious traits ; long sharp claws decorated their fingers as blood dripped from the tips, the slit pupils that hid among the red pools and long thick lashes and of course the red markings around the eyes, as if it was smudged blood used for eye shadowing, but most important, the black cat ears that were twitching at every sound around them and the tails that swished erratically at what they had caused. The two women sat back to back before they turned to face each other with victorious grins.

"Seems like we won again, eh, Marika?" came the humorous laugh of the white haired cat demoness towards her partner which in return patted her shoulder and looked around at the hundreds of corpses around themselves. "Indeed" she agreed, the older woman smiling to herself.

"Kaya…we also need to take our pack members back" she also added to the white neko. The younger one just huffed and rolled her eyes "Must we?" came the whining of the young woman and when she met with the stern expression of the older woman, she knew it was no way to turn back. "Fine" she mumbled and proceeded with following the older cat and collect her fallen mates.

The pack, more like the royal family they had consisted of a clan named Nekumite, and they were known as the Assassins of the North. The royal family was well known 100 years ago due to their stealthy skills and gorey ways they would slay their victims, not to add the strength and tenacity they had on their side. It was a time where they expanded their territory towards the Western Lands and that was when the Inu youkai took them out, leaving only few of them to see the daylight.

For 100 years they have been hiding, protecting the little cubs that they had and hoped that one day they will become the powerful and feared clan they once were. Kaya was the only daughter of the current leader and she was also a feared assassin in the youkai realm, one that would stop at nothing to bring one down. Her ferocity proved to be helpful in such battles and as much as her father would hiss at the idea of her fighting, he couldn't stop the killing intent she was showing towards their enemies.

Finally, when she reached the age of 50, she was allowed to participate in huntings and then came the small battles for territory until it reached here, at quite the wars between clans. Now she was standing with pride above the corpses that she had slain, her eyes as playful as ever while her blood red lips were contorted in a devilish smile. If only they knew how much she enjoyed these moment, the fresh smell of blood, the scattered limbs across the plane. It was an incredible feeling of dominance.

She was 125 now, and it had been quite a while since she last fought someone worthy. The older cat, by the name of Marika was her only friend and a woman as deadly as she was beautiful. She was the general that taught Kaya how to fight like a true warrior, lending her some of her skills in the art of swordmanship and assassination. The little one, however, chose her own weapons and those were two axes which she wielded expertedly during fights.

With little effort, the two women grasped four more corpses and hung them each on their shoulders before heading home. From a young age, Kaya didn't know the meaning of home, mainly because at that time they were still on the run, hiding in caves temporarily and then seeking other places to hide. It was painful to do so and when they finally settled within a cave and created their own secluded paradise, Kaya was more than happy about it, having a home to come back to.

Her father, the cat Daiyokai, welcomed them both with his usual warm smile, his eyes brightening at the sight of his daughter and her victorious grin. The corpses of their comrades were to be buried and given the respect they deserved for fighting alongside them, and as soon as they were taken away, the two knelt before the powerful demon.

Higure, the leader was a still attractive male and his many concubines could agree to that. He lost his dear mate during the battle with the Inu daiyokai and these other females were there to fill in the hole he kept in his heart. Even so, he made sure that he showered his daughter with the love only he could give, making sure that she had everything and was protected from anything. Imagine his surprise when the little girl refused to remain under his wing and simply rebelled against his will to keep her royal blood unshed.

As much as it pained him, he couldn't help but feel some sort of pride within him whenever she would come back home with another tale of her battles. "Welcome back, Marika…Kaya-chan" he greeted as he stood up from the furs and silks he had stayed on, to walk towards his dearest daughter and embrace her. "Are you hurt, my little koneko?" he asked starting to examine her exposed flesh, on her legs and on her arms. The young girl huffed and pulled her arm away from her father "I'm fine" she exclaimed with a tinge of irritation before she departed to her own chamber where she took refuge within her furs laid on the ground. Her chamber was just a room built within the hard rock of a mountain, above the save haven her clan created between three mountains, a secluded place down at the feet of those mountains where the climate was gentle and they could build their own huts and palaces, hidden from curious eyes. The whole 'village' was protected by a barrier that three of the elders held up for no demon to sense them.

Given the loss they went through, it would have been expected for them to be poor and live poorly, but the moment that you walked inside the protected shelter, it was ornated with golden beads, pearls and candles lit everywhere that left behind the delightful smell of lilies and roses. No one was poor and gold and silk, luxurious furs and rubies, they were everywhere and decorated almost every hut. It may have to do with the fact that cats were usually attracted to shiny things, but it was something that they liked having : luxury.

Later that night, Higure gathered some more clan leaders that he made amends with to discuss the future of their clans and the probability of them getting back their lands. Naraku had been defeated and now there was chaos everywhere, demons going about and killing each other and in this whole chaos, there were only the strongest daiyokai that survived and that also happened to be Higure and his clan.

As they gathered around the table with the feast settled on it, the clan leaders began their heated discussions, mainly about the Western Lord that nobody seemed to like.

"We have to take him down or make him go into submission to us!" one yelled as he fiercely looked at Higure. "He destroyed our clans…he killed so many of our own! Higure-sama…you know that more than anyone else" he added, placing his eyes over the leader's black mane and twitching black ears. He was annoyed at the propose to kill the Inu daiyokai. First of all, he was more powerful, second of all…he didn't know him at all, but rumors of him were heard everywhere, how merciless he was and how dangerous it was to approach him.

"We need to send an assassin after him" another concluded and the rest liked the idea as they nodded in agreement. Higure's ears perked up as he heard and his jaw clenched thoughtfully. "I'm not sure…if we have a good enough assassin" he muttered.

"But of course we do…you do…Kaya's name is on everyone's lips, her battles, her victories…she's an exquisite warrior, assassin…she is perfect!" the first one exclaimed, stating out the obvious. Higure's eyes snapped towards the man dangerously as they gleamed with the desire to severe his head from his body. "My daughter will not go anywhere close to that monster" he roared as he stood up from the table, his pupils slitting dangerously at the lizard yokai.

He left the meeting shortly after, his breaths in hitches as he sat down on his throne in the biggest room of the traditional palace built for him. His thoughts were set on his daughter being in such danger and he couldn't even comprehend why they would suggest that. His long and slender tail wavered impatiently, angrily as he narrowed his eyes. He only had one daughter and if she were to go on such a mission…the odds weren't in her favor. She was still young! She was still learning, add the playful demeanor and the recklessness she had from her mother and she was the opposite of who they needed.

"My lord…" a small voice came from within the room as his eyes searched for the source "What?" he hissed as his eyes fell on a servant "The leaders threatened to go into war with your majesty if you don't agree with their proposal" he spoke in a tone that shivered. What? They already decided? It was impossible to go to war with nine other clans at once! And they all agreed to it too! Traitors!

Even if he was a Daiyokai, there were two others like him, and the rest were yokai, superior ones. It was an impossible feat. "Tell them I will have my answer sent to them tomorrow…through a messenger" he spoke gravely, not even bothering to look at the male as he left.

With a heavy heart, he stood up from his place and walked slowly, painfully slowly towards where his daughter was now. The room within the mountain, something she created by herself, where she liked to stay all alone and meditate, where she would practice her fighting. As much as he pleaded that she would live down in the village with him, she refused and remained secluded in here. This was after all…the first home they stayed in, when they found the land, the hiding place. It was so dear to her that she rejected the offer to live down at the foot of the mountain, as if she liked watching over the village from her upper position.

As he walked inside the dimly lit room, from the three candles that fluttered, his own amber orbs settled on the sleeping figure among the furs. He gently sat down and stroked her ears lovingly "Koneko…" he began softly as the young woman stirred to an awakened state, her red orbs gazing hazily towards her father. "Mmm?" she groggily groaned as if questioning his presence. "Tomorrow…tomorrow we are going at war…" he added in a hushed tone. That word truly started the cat, because her eyes opened wide and she sat up "What? Why? " she blurted out, now more awake than before. Her father, surprised, just lowered his head "They wanted me to send you away…to kill the Inu Daiyokai, the Western lord…I can't risk your life…" he confessed with a hoarse tone.

"Father…" she trailed off as she leaned her head on the back of her father "I will be okay…please don't burn down the ties we made with them…it's important and if I can play a part in this…I will, even if you won't allow me to" she spoke wisely much to her father's surprise as he turned just barely, his eye catching sight of her silver locks falling messily over his back. "No…I won't allow it" he grunted. The young cat raised her head from her father's back with a concerned look.

"Father, I appreciate what you do…and it means very much for me, but this is my decision and I want to be the one to kill the one that made us suffer for so long" she spoke softly as her hand rubbed the shoulder of the old male. "Trust me, father, I will be fine and I will return home…have some faith in me" she chuckled as he gave her a weak smile. "I do have faith in you, but-" "No…father, let me do this" she interrupted him with authority in her voice. As much as he didn't want to, it was too late now to change her mind and he just huffed. She would do as she pleased anyway…that's how she grew up like.

The next day, his daughter's departure was voiced officially, the other leaders being quite pleased with the outcome of their pressure. Higure was more than upset that day, as if losing the only person that mattered, after all, she was the reason he built all this up, for her protection, for her well-being. His eyes remained on the white furred cat that stood in front of him, his daughter having turned in her normal form as she was ready to go. The head of the enormous white cat bowed down and the man gently patted it's nose affectionately pressing his forehead on her fur. "Stay safe koneko…" he murmured before Kaya left the safe haven.

He never felt so heartbroken. He was letting go of the last person that had meaning to him, his own daughter, his flesh and blood and as much as his chest ached, he had to remain on his feet and let this carry out. He was going to show her that he had faith in her. Yes! She would return soon, he was sure she would be back as always, with that victorious smile on her face…like always…


	2. Chapter 1 - It's how it begins

Kaya's big paws padded on the ground as she travelled, avoiding human villages for her own safety and trying to catch some kind of scent. It had been days since she started her journey and she had no luck. Rumors about this lord were plenty, but none really saw him. She asked both demons and humans, taking her human form to do so and then turn back into her beastly look to cover more ground and find scents easier. After a few more hours of wandering aimlessly, the neko finally turned into her humanoid form and settled at the base of a tree to relax her tired feet.

To her luck, there was also a river not far from her and her tummy was grumbling loudly. Her eyes would look at the river hungrily and then at her tummy that demanded to be fed. Whimpering, the cat demoness stood up and took off her boots before going into the water up to her knees. The fish that swam pass her were hard to catch, because they were quite slippery, but she did manage to catch her two for the time being, enough to satisfy her current craving. After she went to search for wood, a fire was also lit up and when darkness fell, she had both roasted fish and warmth for the night.

Dozing off leaned against the tree trunk, she couldn't help but sniff around her, a different kind of scent making itself known as she did so. It was a mix of human and demon, so it was quite confusing for the neko, but she decided that she would follow it when she would wake up because her body screamed for some rest.

The next morning, when she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by some weird people and had a big ass sword pointed at her nose. Her blood red eyes widened in surprise as she pressed her back on the tree. "Who the fuck are ya?" and the disturbing tone of voice in the morning was enough to make her hiss. How loud could this idiot be? From the smell of it, he was a half breed, an Inu too. Her ears perked up at the familiar scent. A human female stood not far from him along with a monk and another woman with a boomerang ready to be thrown.

"…could you…lower your weapons? I get intimidated" she ironically muttered as a sly grin formed on her lips. The hanyou just pressed the tip of the blade to her neck, grazing it slightly as she hissed at him, baring her fangs. A half breed? Threatening her? Was this some kind of sick humor? In a matter of seconds, she took out one of her axes, strapped to her back, knocked the sword away tackled the hanyou on the ground, holding him there with her foot. "I suggest you show some respect to those superior to you" she growled as she held the axe at his head.

"Who are you and why are you threatening my well-being?" she asked as politely as she could, seeing as the miko was preparing her bow. "And please…before you even consider threatening me with such petty weapons, I will save you the effort and tell you now that my axe is faster than your mortal weapons" her voice wasn't harsh, but it was sharp and clear enough to let them know she wasn't joking.

The miko lowered her bow with a worried expression , as did the boomerang girl. "My name is Kagome…we found you here after we heard about a large demon traveling towards our village…we wanted to protect-" "I see" she rudely interrupted the human priestess.

"If I wanted you dead I would have done it already…you are no match for me, the one worthy of my blade is hard to find, so your village and your people are safe" she spoke as he pulled her foot away from the struggling hanyou. It was obvious that a daiyokai like her would overpower a half breed like him with ease.

"What is your name?" came the question from the human monk. The neko turned to regard him with an air of superiority. "Kaya…of the North" she added to her title with pride. The monk seemed deep in thought for a moment "Who are you looking for then? You came from quite some distance" he stated as he approached, making the female demon snarl at his sudden approach.

"That would be none of your concern, human" she hissed as she sheathed her axe back in it's place on her back.

"Well…umm, will you be gone now?" the miko pressed on, still not convinced that the demoness wasn't interested in human flesh. It earned her a cold glare "After I come to your village and feast…yes I will" Kaya muttered amusedly as the four shifted awkwardly. "Would you like to come with us then?" Kagome as her name was asked while the half breed glared at her "Woman are you crazy?" he exploded, but before he could do anything, the woman told him to sit and his face came down on the ground with quite the thud.

Blinking at the weird couple as she could smell that they were mates, the neko female just shrugged and followed them to the village. She was invited inside a modest looking house and was served with cooked food, food that she never tasted before and as delicious as it was, she had Kagome give her more and more until she couldn't fit anything in her stomach anymore. "Ahhh…so delicious~ Who knew human food could taste so good" the cat exclaimed as she rubbed her tummy delightfully.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my meals" Kagome chuckled at the young looking demoness "May I ask…how old you are?" but the question fell on deaf ears because the moment a small girl with a young kitsune came through the door, the young woman was standing up, sniffing and circling the two. In a second, she grabbed the little girl by her collar and sniffed her hair and then her face and then her clothing "You…" she mumbled to herself as she now found a new kind of scent. His scent.

Kagome was about to protest and the kitsune was too scared to move. But Kaya had other plans.

She was gone before anyone could say anything, turning into the massive true form and running through the planes, following the scent. As she came to a field, she could only see a two headed dragon and a small form upon it. With great speed she had caught up with it and leaped in front of the small demon that stood on the dragon.

A loud shriek was heard as the toad looking creature tried to make the dragon fly and as soon as they tried that, her big paw tackled them both to the ground, holding them there. She went back in her human form and grasped the toad creature "Where is the western lord?" she demanded "Sesshoumaru-sama will not have mercy on you if you kill me!" it yelled in a shaky voice which annoyed the cat "Where is the western lord" she tried calmly after shaking him hard enough to make him dizzy "Sesshoumaru-sama will crush you like an insect!" another threat. "You are pretty dumb…" the hiss made him tremble and sweat which was disgusting "Before I impale you on your staff, I give you one last chance…""-he's further from here, at the big oak tree! He awaits for me because I brought Rin the human to the village and-" "a human…that human, what is her tie with this daiyokai" she curiously asked "Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me" it shrieked again as Kaya released the toad on the ground with a light thud. "Your Sesshoumaru will not live long enough to kill you…of that I can assure you" and with that she disappeared into the dense forest, following the scent of the western lord towards where the toad pointed.

Sure enough, the scent was getting stronger with every step she took and for now she decided to watch from a safe distance, not letting his presence known as she peered through the thick branches of a tree some distance away from where the white looking figure was staying at. She couldn't make out his features right away, she could only smell him and as she waited patiently, like the good huntress she was, the toad appeared soon enough, blurting it all out to the demon male from what she could pick, given her superior hearing.

The demon lord turned and looked around calmly, not at all phased by what the toad had told him and that's when she saw his face. It wasn't what she expected, that was for sure. Everyone that told her about him made him out to be this old man with white hair and wrinkles and a superior air to them, a crankly old man to be precise, dangerous to approach, but him…he was mesmerizing. Long silver hair that flowed gracefully, fair skin and a beautiful complexion, fit looking and…perfect in all ways. There were the marks on his face that told her he was of the Inu kin, the royal blood, just like she ahd her marks.

The young woman stared long and hard as she watched the two start to walk away, probably back to the lord's hidden palace. When they walked, she walked, when they stopped, she stopped until night fell over again and soon, she was on his territory which meant there was the slim possibility of sensing her. They stopped and rested while the cat demon sat on her branch, peering down towards the lord's sleeping face.

This was her chance!

Stealthily, she grasped the axe in her hand and got into the position to pounce. She bit her lower lip in concentration and then jumped, leaped in the air and landed just a foot away from the lord's sleeping form, bringing her axe up and then towards the neck of the daiyokai. In that very moment, his eyes opened, revealing the amber orbs behind and the axe made contact with the tree, the lord having disappeared just in time.

"You believe this Sesshoumaru is a fool?" his cold and harsh tone was heard from behind her and before she could turn properly, she was slammed into the tree trunk. The commotion was enough to wake the toad and the two headed dragon "That's her Sesshoumaru-sama! The wench that threatened me!" it exclaimed, making her seem even guiltier.

Her eyes gleamed darkly at the sight of the male dominating her easily and she roared, she roared so loud that it echoed through the forest and when she bared her fangs at the dog, her form shifted to her enormous cat one. The red stripes she sported were covering some of the white impeccable fur while the now amber slits looked down at the Inu Daiyokai.

"Jaken"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go into hiding" the male ordered and as those words left his mouth, the dog turned itself in his full form, bigger than the white furred cat, but not too much to cause any advantages on his side. He growled as they circled, now becoming a battle among giants, real demons. The ground shook beneath them as they tangled, fangs ripping at fur and claws tearing through flesh. When the cat was slammed on the ground, she would immediately claw at the dog's head or sink her fangs into it's neck, holding him tight, but he would slam his clawed paw over her chest and press hard enough for her to release. After a few hours of this and when the sun raised into the sky, the two were covered in wounds, the cat now taking human form and kneeling down, her blood everywhere as the wounds she had weakened her greatly. The dog also turned in his human form, but he was the one standing, hovering over her now submissive state, he had his wounds, but not as bad as her.

The poisoned gashes were starting to hurt her more and more as he approached her, kneeling down and cupping her chin as she panted heavily. "Who was foolish enough to send a young daiyokai after this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, this time in a calm tone.

"The ones you destroyed long ago…and I was one of those kids that had to suffer through it" she hissed at him, still baring her fangs at him, showing him that she did not submit to him. "That does not interest me" he spoke as he stood up "For that, they will pay with their lives" he added as he stood up. He seemed to know who she was talking about, much to her surprise. "The cat clan I forced off of my territory…that was your clan, no?" as this fell over her ears, she whimpered as if in pain, holding one of the wounds tighter.

"D-Don't go after them" her stutter made the lord turn towards her, his amber eyes now on her trembling form. "I will…do anything, just don't go after them…" she added in a strangled voice, her blood red eyes meeting his with a tinge of desperation in them. At that moment, her plea seemed the best she could do to ensure the safety and expansion of her kin. And she did it, she did it with no regrets.

"Anything…" the daiyokai repeated after her with no expression on his face.

Looking down at the young daiyokai, he took the time to analyze her, what use could he give her? During their battle, she had proven herself to be quite impressive and the stealth with which she moved, she could be useful for the lord.

"You will become my slave, my personal servant…wherever I am, you will follow without question, if you dare leave, this Sesshoumaru will slay your whole kin" and as simple as that sounded, she couldn't help but widen her eyes and feel her pulse quicken.

In that very moment,she felt all her strength give out and she was now collapsing on the soft grass as her vision blackened. That was the moment she would never forget, the moment that sealed her fate forever.


	3. Chapter 2 - Battle of dominance

Two massive bodies collided over and over again, the cat and the dog in a battle of dominance, the cat's fur now spiked up while it's tail flickered in irritation. Recklessly, she lunged towards the the dog again, and when she approached enough, the dog's enormous jaws clamped over her neck painfully, bringing her down with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs. She struggled and clawed at the dog's chest from underneath him while he kept his fangs sunk, showing her who the dominant one truly was. Groans of disapproval were heard from the cat's throat as she hissed and licked it's muzzle, hissing again and growling as the dog simply held her down with ease.

A grunt of annoyance was heard, falling back into her submissive act as she laid her big head down and huffed, letting her muscles relax. Only then was he going to let her neck go and he did as soon as he felt her neck muscles relax. They both turned back to their human bodies, the cat into a very angry looking Kaya that laid on the ground still, her tail swooshing and showing her displeasure while the dog demon stood hovering above her, knelt down next to where her head was. The blood from her neck didn't matter to the cat as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, wanting to know if she could get up now. When his interest in her for the moment disappeared, she took it as a yes, and quickly stood up and as she did, he turned to growl at her warningly. Another grunt of displeasure was heard as she laid back down in her submissive state.

It had been two weeks since she became his servant and these displays of power would repeat every day, well, almost every day. He would order her to do something and her being the independent demoness she was would refuse and it would end up in a battle of dominance between act and dog. Jaken always sat down and watched, now almost bored, knowing the outcome. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother much with her, he was the male there after all, obviously older so he didn't quite understand why she would continue challenging his alpha title.

The toad sighed to himself as he shook his head. "Tsk tsk…Sesshoumaru-sama is too powerful for this baka neko…why can't she just understand" he asked himself patting the two headed dragon on the back. It was a matter of seconds before he was punched in the head by the fiery cat that heard his little mumble. One thing he had to note was that she had fine hearing, that could outmatch even Sesshoumaru's sometimes. The toad groaned as he rubbed his head, muttering under his breath . They began walking again, the white haired female trailing behind with crossed arms over her chest and a childish pout on her face while Sesshoumaru was clearly the leader by the position he had in front of the small group. Even that annoyed her to no end!

They were now on the way to visit the child human who seemed dear to the demon lord, bearing gifts. She simply couldn't understand what was about this human girl that he found attractive enough to go visit, she was clearly way too young for him, not to add, she had nothing special about her, no powers, no abilities, she only had a toothless grin. Truth be told, these past weeks, while she travelled with the Inu, she couldn't help but notice how different he was from how others made him seem, then again, she shouldn't judge by the cover, who knew what kind of sadist hid behind that perfect face.

The village was ahead and the smell of food, well, more like Kagome's food, being the only smell she bothered learning, struck her nose from here and being the playful kitten she was, she started skipping towards the village, passing by Sesshoumaru with a devilish grin on her rosy lips. In an instant, the male growled at her to go into submission again and that meant following him not the other way around and as she stopped to regard him annoyed, her ears perking up at the dog she chose to dismiss his order this time and just ran off towards the village by herself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you must do something about her disobedience" Jaken stated smugly, knowing how irritated the dog demon was getting. Only Rin could walk besides him or in front of him, mainly because she was far more important for him that that neko. The silver haired male ignored Jaken completely and vanished, going after the cat to make sure she doesn't do something reckless again. He had enough encounters with cat demons to know that they were loyal only to their kin and they could turn around and bite anyone that they didn't see fit…and they hated getting ordered around, being known for their independence and stubborn selves. Another reason why Sesshoumaru wanted to tame this beast, it was because she was untamed, wild and had that burning flame within her that would burn anyone that would try to put it out. He wanted to be the one that put it out for good.

It was easy to catch her and when he was close enough, his hand grasped her neck from behind, pulling her back and forcing her to face him. "You dare dismiss an order?" he asked in a calm yet cold tone, his amber hues narrowing dangerously at the grin that was now fading from her lips. She snarled up at him, shaking her head to get rid of his hand, but it stayed there and his claws sunk in the flesh of her neck, a little bit of poison making her whimper lightly as she went back into her submissive act, avoiding his eyes at all cost as she frowned, staying there and waiting for him to let her go.

Jaken caught up to them and she hated every minute of this, he just kept her there waiting until his stupid toad caught up. Waiting was not one of her qualities and when she would try to pass by Sesshoumaru again, he would give her the glare that would make her trail behind like the servant she was supposed to be. She was a free spirit, she liked to run, she liked to hunt…she liked to be free…and he only enjoyed it more, knowing she had no choice but to submit.

When they walked into the village, she was surprised at how friendly the humans seemed with Sesshoumaru, showing him respect as he passed by. The smell of food was getting stronger and she could barely contain the restlessness, whimpering and mewling, but she stayed behind until Sesshoumaru entered the hut and then she followed, coming face to face with Kagome.

"Kagome!" a squeal that surprised Sesshoumaru as the neko tackled the miko "Food..I'm hungry, give me some of that human food!" she demanded of the woman as she chuckled awkwardly, while Sesshoumaru just glared at the eagerness of the female cat.

Kaya hurried and sat down, while her tail wagged happily awaiting the delicious food. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her with his usual cold expression "Where is Rin?" he asked Kagome while the miko was looking oddly between the two, wondering why they were together here. As if on cue, the voice of the small girl rang through the hut as she came inside, her grin spreading on her face as she ran to the dog lord, hugging his arm affectionately, taking Kaya by surprise. He hated humans…so why was he so fond of this one? At least from the rumors she heard, he did…kill a lot of humans.

When the small girl pulled away from Sesshoumaru, her playful eyes stopped on Kaya and she gasped "It's the cat lady!" her exclamation making the daiyokai look towards the silver haired neko. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing with the cat lady? I think she came here looking for you, she smelled me and then ran off!" the small girl blurted out, much to Kaya's irritation. Great. Now he had more motive to torture her into submission. The small girl didn't seem phased by the low growl she heard from her and with a skip, her small hands touched her ears, rubbing them softly and startling the neko. Kagome was about to interfere and pull Rin away from Kaya but when the cat simply relaxed and gave into it, she gave a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru seemed tense for a second as well until he felt the other daiyokai relax under Rin's touch. Effortlessly, the cat started to purr as her eyelids dropped low, much to Rin's happiness "The cat Kaede-sama has does the same thing!" she exclaimed giggling.

Kaya could never hurt a human cub, because they were cubs…just like her own cat cubs…that she will probably have in the future, but yes, she would never hurt any kin's cubs. In the end, Rin fell asleep leaning on Kaya's chest, sitting in her lap while playing with the silver locks and complimenting the softness of it, comparing it to Sesshoumaru's. And as much as it annoyed Kaya to be compared to the dog, she couldn't help but let the human child continue until asleep.

The food was served and she took the bowl carefully as to not wake the small girl, eating as silently as possible. "Sesshoumaru, she will become a loving mother from what I see" the miko chuckled not realizing what she said. The demon lord glared at her and then at Kaya "She is not my mate…this Sesshoumaru would never bother with her kin" he simply spoke, making Kagome shift awkwardly. Kaya was also taken back by this statement, but chose to shut up given that he already spoke for her too, but just to make sure "Don't flatter yourself…I would never touch your kin if it were the last male in the world and I were in heat" and blurting that out made Kagome look at her with amazement at how easily she commented right back at him while the male disregarded her altogether, making a plan to take care of that attitude of hers when they would get back on his land.

"We will leave now" he spoke as he stood up. Kagome quickly picked up Rin in her arms and then put her in her own bed made of furs and silks, probably from Sesshoumaru. Before they left, Kagome gave Kaya a small box that she called a bento box with food made by her, to which Kaya was more than thankful, licking Kagome's cheek as a sign of thanking her.

As soon as they were out of the village, Sesshoumaru took the lead once again, going back to his territory with a sleeping Jaken on AhUn and Kaya whining because her feet hurt. "I'm tired" she started again. No response. "Sesshoumaru, I'm tired" she tried again louder "You are a daiyokai…you don't get tired" he finally spoke harshly, making her pout. How cruel he could be. With a huff, she sat down, getting Sesshoumaru's attention and bringing AhUn to a halt. "What are you doing?" he growled towards her. "I'm resting" came her answer as if it was as normal as daylight.

With a low grunt, the dog lord walked towards her and grasped her arm, yanking her up as she flinched at the gesture. "Let go of me, dog breath!" and that was a big mistake, because in an instant she was on the ground, holding her wounded cheek. The male struck her with the back of his hand for the insult "Unthankful wench" and then he hit her again, using his foot to kick her side. He then picked her up by her neck and slammed her back on an oak tree, breaking it down and awakening Jaken that now watched in awe what his master was doing to the neko. She was bruised by now and with that, he shoved her on the ground "Get on AhUn" were his last words while the submissive cat silently climbed on the two headed dragon, holding her side as blood dripped from her mouth. Her back was sore, probably bruised enough to make it sting, but she would heal…after all, she was a daiyokai.

His little outburst didn't change his expression at all, he was still calm and cold while he did hit her, which surprised her and most of all, scared her a bit. Jaken only looked at her with a smug smile that earned him a deadly glare, shutting him up completely.

It was quite a relief when they reached the palace, the vines around it opening when Sesshoumaru walked through, leading the path towards the entrance and then closing back again around it. Relief washed by quickly when she realized she was sleeping in his chambers, on the floor of course, but still near him since he believed everyone will be safe if she were to remain locked in his chambers. Sleeping like a dog, if not worse, like a pet, even Ah Un had more comfort than she had and it was quite the change given that she used to sleep on the softest furs and pillows. Now she had to sleep on a ragged fur on the floor, not far from Sesshoumaru's bed, well, comfort area because it was even more luxurious than what she had back home.

He sent a maid to wash Kaya up as he did every night before sleep, claiming that she had the cat odor that he despised. As insulting as that was, she couldn't do anything about it, being struck down every time she would rebel. It took her a whole hour to get the bath and then clean up the nasty wounds, bandaging her up then the night gown and off she was towards the evil dog. As soon as she opened the large doors, the male's ambers could be seen through dark, falling over her as her own bloody reds glared back. The staring contest was over and her bare feet padded towards her corner where she laid down and curled in a ball, her tail curling around to keep her warm.

"We will have guests soon, you will be moved from my chambers and into a servant room" what a relief! Her tail started wagging and he caught the gesture given that they could both see in the dark. She stopped instantly when she felt his eyes on her and just closed her eyes.

"I apologize for the…insult" she blurted out. Why did she apologize? He was the one inuring her! Obviously she was too tired to even think.

"Hn.." and that was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - Traitors and tears

He didn't say how soon these guests would visit them, so she definitely had no idea what was going on but she wasn't moved from there for a whole week. Her challenges to him would grow by day, she became more and more willing to go against him and even if she was brushed off with ease, she would still try to do it again and again. At some point, he brought Rin along for two days and when the little girl came over, she was more than happy to see Kaya living with Sesshoumaru, claiming that someone was taking care of him after all. She wanted to take care of his head, clean off and impaled in a spear while she presented it to her clan with her usual victory smile. But that had to wait because she tangled herself in a situation that she had to escape from. Her kin was never to be tamed, their nature was wild, so being someone's servant, that was hilarious to watch. Tell her to go right and she would go left just to rebel against them.

Currently, Kaya and Rin were in the garden, an enormous plane with the softest grass, most beautiful flowers and a very old tree that had a thick trunk and a dense shadow due to its branches and leaves. The cat was staying with her head in the lap of the child, sleeping while the small child was stroking through her hair and caressing her ears. Sesshoumaru was busy, but he did come to watch Rin and when he saw how familiar the two were, he couldn't help but look away thoughtfully, walking towards the two and sitting down next to Rin, his back also leaning now on the bark.

"Rin…how are you?" he began, not knowing what else to ask the human girl.

"I'm good, Sesshoumaru-sama..hehe, look at Kaya, she sleeps like a baby cat" she giggled softly as her eyes fell on the cat demon that was now curled up, her tail slowly swooshing while she would stir here and there as if having a dream. His eyes also momentarily fell on the tiring demon.

"How did you meet Kaya-sama?" she turned to look at the lord demon with curious big eyes, but before he could actually respond, or ignore the question altogether, the cat demon stretched, arching her back and then shifting in a more comfy position, her face up towards the sky and her hands to her sides while her knees were bent. "Scratch me, kiddo" she groggily ordered as her ears twitched. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her while Rin only grinned "Yes Kaya-Sama!" and when Rin started stroking again, he was taken back to see a genuine smile on the demoness' face. It seemed almost surreal and she looked so peaceful and relaxed, as if nothing in the world could touch her. He was engulfed in the easiness with which she smiled, a simply stroke of her ears, a simple nap on a human girl under the shadow of the old tree and the light breeze. She felt safe. A light shiver ran through the dog lord as he turned his eyes from the cat immediately, his eyes almost widen at the ache in his chest…as if his heart…skipped a beat? How strange it felt and overwhelming. He had never felt like this before…except for the painful ache when Rin died the second time and one of highness when she was revived, but this was different.

After a few more minutes and Kaya having fallen asleep again, Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with a small smile "Sesshoumaru-sama, please stay in my place, I need to go tell Jaken-sama something!" she spoke as hushed as she could, her small hands raising the head of the demoness while the dog lord stared at her oddly "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the human girl begged and with a disapproving gaze, he moved himself enough so that the head of the neko laid on his leg. Noticing some difference, the woman shifted "Scratch me…" came her muffled tone due to sleep. Rin had ran off to find Jaken and now he was alone with the cat…again. Why was it that every time he was alone with her, he could feel a pang in his stomach and he was desperate to avoid her at all costs? His emotionless self would never show these…human-like feelings, but he couldn't stop them either from bothering him on the inside. His hand raised tentatively and he slowly touched her hair, of silkiness that he didn't feel before, soft and untangled. He gently caressed her hair before he moved to her ears and as he touched those, he found that her fur was equally as soft and her ears were warm, so her rubbed gently behind them, earning grateful purrs and she did that odd sound, he could feel her chest vibrate, his eyes mesmerized by her altogether.

He couldn't help but wonder how she is with someone else, as a person? She allowed him to touch her in such an intimate way because she thought it was Rin, because his smell was on Rin, but if she was so friendly with Rin, how was she with male demons? What if she had a mate back at her home? His eyes traveled to her collar and his hand tugged lightly at the clothing, her kimono opening just a bit over her collar bone. When he saw no mark, he was somewhat relieved. Why did he care? Pulling away his hand, the demon lord clenched his jaw and glared down at the ungrateful demoness. She should have been thankful that he didn't kill her at that moment because he felt the need to, but because of Rin's influence, he learned to become more mellow.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed out, earning his attention. Was she dreaming about him? His eyes turned from cold to curious for a moment as he stared down at her intently. Why did she dream about him? "…your head will be mine…clean off" she mumbled, earning a dirty look from the dog demon. Her dream was about killing him, it made sense. He stopped stroking her hair and ears and stared blankly in the distance. After a while she felt it and groaned in her sleep "Scratch me" came her demand. "No" and the answer to her demand. It took her some time to register whose voice this was and when she did, she jumped away ten feet. "What the hell are you doing?!" she roared, not yet awake for good as she rubbed her eyes and then glared at the daiyokai.

"Hn" and the demon stood up, leaving Kaya by herself without any answer to his odd behavior. She snarled at his back and crossed her arms over her chest. What was his problem?

Later that day at the table, waiting for food, the neko kept eyeing Sesshoumaru with a disgusted expression on her face. Rin could feel the tension between her and him and kept looking from one to the other as Jaken sighed. "Here they go again…" he muttered to himself.

Sure enough, a staring contest started between Kaya and Sesshoumaru "Pervert" she grunted, with her hands over her chest as Jaken's eyes widened and he spat the tea he was having. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched in irritation as he glared at her "Wench" he growled as he kept a calm demeanor. In an instant the fire started burning and the cat was now up with her leg on the table "Who are you calling a wench you dog?" she roared at him, clenching her fist as the demon only looked at her position "You won't eat at the table with us…pets and servants don't sit with this Sesshoumaru, especially the ill behaved ones" his remark made her want to jump at him and rip his head off with her fangs, but Rin stood up from her seat and held Kaya's kimono sleeve. "Lemme at him!" she demanded as Jaken sighed again "Kaya-sama, sit down please…we have to eat" begged Rin of the demoness and soon enough, the cat calmed down and sat down with a huff. "Rin…she won't eat with us…savages like her need to be fed outside" the cruel tone of the lord made Rin look at him with wonder in her eyes. Why was he so cruel with Kaya? As if on cue, she looked at Kaya whose expression was unreadable. She looked as if her pride was hurt deeply and without any words, she stood up and left the table, taking refuge elsewhere. The fact that she backed down was because Rin was there and she didn't want a fight to start off just because Sesshoumaru couldn't hold the venom to himself.

Even he was surprised that she didn't just leap out to him, but when the food was brought on the table, he completely forgot about her and focused on Rin and Jaken, his only true companions.

While they feasted, Kaya sat under the same tree from earlier, her face buried in her knees as her shoulders shook. The trembling was because she was crying, not from sadness, but from anger and pent up frustration that seemed to get to her at this moment. She was alone so she could shed a few tears now and then without anyone's knowledge and then get back up like she always did.

Wiping the tears away, she just laid in the grass, feeling tired even though she did sleep. The gathering at the table reminded her of the usual feasts back at home where everyone would gather, they would eat and tell stories about their adventures and she missed those times so much. Her chest, her heart ached to go back, but he made it clear that she couldn't or he would come after them and the chances of survival were slim.

Her father, how was her father? He was surely worried, after not hearing from her for such a long time. He must have thought she failed her mission, that she was dead by now…was he mourning her now? Marika, how was Marika? She surely would insist that she goes to find her. She fell in a light slumber as her eyes closed.

When she finally woke up, it was night and she slowly dragged her body back to the palace. Rin was fast asleep in one of the chambers and everything was silent, except for her hungry stomach, but after a while, it settled with no food and she walked into Sesshoumaru's chamber, her footsteps light, but enough to stir the demon awake "Where have you been?" he asked in his crude voice, making her whip her head to meet the glowing ambers in the dark "Nowhere" her whisper echoed through the air as the demon lord grunted but didn't ask her further. Something was unsettling though and she had this bad feeling in her stomach, so she started snooping around his large room, irritating him as she sniffed around. She would stop, sniff again, stop and look around before padding forward and repeating. "What are you doing?" he growled at her as she stopped near his bed and looked down at him with her crimson orbs. "Stop barking will ya?" she hissed. He would have killed her on the spot if it wasn't an odd scent he felt too.

Without warning she climbed on his fur and sniffed around in his bed, her bum up in the air as her tail twitched and brushed by his face making him snarl at her. She then stood up alert, her ears perked up again. Her hearing was better than his and as soon as she picked something up and knew what it was, her head turned to the grilled windows a deep frown on her face as she pounced over to where she found a sword and quickly unsheathed it just as a bigsword ripped through the window and almost touched her if she didn't jump in time.

A lizard demon then jumped through the hole as Sesshoumaru was now completely awake and glaring at the intrusion. The warrior was sent by the lizard clan, so that only meant they became restless, thought her dead and sent one of their own. A low growl was heard from Kaya as she glared at the male lizard, his scaled tail weavering as his yellow orbs looked her in the eyes. "Kaya-chan…I see you're still alive…how's the traitorous life treating you?" he hissed at her, raising his hand up and making his sword fly back in his hand. Traitorous? They thought she betrayed them? Her eyes widened as her mind was flooded by incoherent thoughts "Wha-t?" she mewed like a lost kitten and the lizard took the opportunity to land an attack on her. Sesshoumaru got between her and the attack of the sword, using his bare hands engulfed with poison to grasp the blade and throw it back at the enemy, the force behind it being enough to send him flying through the hole that he created. With that, the dog lord jumped after him, leaving Kaya staring blankly after them.

The battle didn't take long and Sesshoumaru returned with only a scratch and the blood of the lizard on his claws. Kaya was still there, seemingly in a trance as he had jumped inside through that same hole. Seeing her like that was an odd thing for the dog demon and since his room had been destroyed, he had to seek sleep in another room. The fight that broke out definitely had some of his servants awake, but it was ended before anything could go wrong.

"Stand up"

"…I'm a traitor"

"Stand up…"

"…I betrayed my kin"

"Wench, stand up"

"..they think I betrayed them"

He yanked her by her arm before she could mumble more nonsense and with ease, had her hung over his shoulder. He was in no mood for any more talking, he only wanted to rest and not be interrupted, so with the woman over his shoulder, the dog lord walked down his hallways and towards a vacant room, one that was meant for guests. He opened the sliding door and placed Kaya that hadn't even fought back on the floor before sliding the door shut and going calmly towards the bed. Stopped once he saw that the woman wouldn't budge from where he put her, raising a slender eyebrow towards her as she gazed blankly at nothing while she sat sprawled on the floor.

The lord shrugged it off and went on with his sleep, after all, he was convinced she would go back to her usual self by tomorrow.

Was he wrong. In the morning, she was still sitting there, her head resting on her elbows that sat over her knees. Her eyes were open and dull and she looked so lost and sad. He sat up and watched her, never once faltering from her figure. Her whole body was leaned against the wall of the room.

"Neko…"

There was no response, she didn't budge from her space. She only blinked and continued to stare into space.

"…Neko!" he tried in a more authoritarian tone, but when she again gave no reply, he stood up from his warmth and comfort and walked towards her spot. He knelt next to her, his hand grasping her shoulder and giving her a shake, making her jump slightly at his touch and look towards him as if seeing him just now. Her dull eyes stayed on his for a bit before she turned back and set her head back on her elbows.

His eyes narrowed at her gesture and he tried again, making her elbows slip from her knees due to the violent shake. She wasn't phased by it and simply leaned on the wall on her left side, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

"You need a bath…you reek and this Sesshoumaru will not have that" he muttered coldly, but that didn't impress her either. Usually his insults would rile her up, but this time she didn't even gaze his way with just a glare. There was nothing. What upset her so much?

'they think I betrayed them'

Being called a traitor? Having that lizard call her that made her this upset? How sensitive was she really? He didn't see how his eyes softened once he remembered the deal she made with him, only to keep her family safe. That was it, she sacrificed for her own kin, that's how loyal she was to them. He didn't know how to comfort her, he had no idea what to do…he never did this unless it was Rin crying, but that was easy, she was a child, he would hold her on his knee…maybe it could work with this one too?

Without warning, he pulled her body onto him, easily picking her up only to have her sit on his knee. As if on cue, the neko's arms wrapped around his chest and her face was buried in his yukata, her shoulders starting to shake and her body trembling. The lord stared down at the frail looking neko with surprise and as soon as he felt the smell of salty tears, he knew that she was crying. He didn't wrap his arms around her, he simply patted her shoulder in a comforting manner. It was the best he could do since the feeling of her on his chest was strange and…awfully pleasant. For once she was submissive, even if she didn't know it.

She cried and cried, her sobbing muffled by his clothing and her fingers tangled within the fabric of his top, her body shuddering. He could feel her ache and watching her this vulnerable, awakened something within him, something he didn't know he had. His heart leaped in his chest at the desire he now held within him, burning his insides as the woman's scent cascaded over him, intoxicating his mind.

How could she do this to him? Of all the women and demon females out there, why did it have to be a neko?

He didn't say anything though, he only gazed blankly in space while she continued to hold onto him. The feeling of need that she eradiated making him only submit to her silent demand.


End file.
